


The Right Way

by Casualstrollthroughtheasylum



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-21
Updated: 2013-11-21
Packaged: 2018-01-02 06:53:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1053803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Casualstrollthroughtheasylum/pseuds/Casualstrollthroughtheasylum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel schools Sam in the proper way to drink hot chocolate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Right Way

“Sit tight, kiddo. Prepare for the best hot chocolate of your life.” Gabriel called to Sam from the kitchenette of the latest crappy motel home to the Winchesters and their resident angels. Sam rolled his eyes. Gabriel had decided, while Dean and Cas where out and about on the town supposedly doing a bit of research, that the best way to spend an overcast winter day was to drink large quantities of hot chocolate. Sam placed the blame on Gabriel’s enormous sweet tooth more than the weather.

“Alright, Gabe, whatever you say.” He returned. Just a few moments later, Gabriel strolled back into the living area, two steaming mugs in hand and a can of whipped cream tucked under his arm. He placed the cups on the coffee table in front of the worn couch, snug against the far wall, before taking a seat beside Sam on the threadbare cushions and setting the can of Reddi-wip by the mug closest to himself.  

Gabriel turned and gave Sam a smirk. “I shall now school you in the proper way to drink hot chocolate. Observe.” Gabriel grabbed the whipped cream and popped the top off before spraying a very generous amount into his mug. Sam raised a brow as the mountain of topping sloshed slightly around while Gabriel put the can down in favor of his drink.

“That is far too much whipped cream” Sam said, obvious amusement in his voice.

“Hey,” Gabriel grinned up at him, “To each their own, Samsquatch.” He blew on the hot chocolate lightly in an attempt to cool it slightly without spraying whipped cream everywhere within a 2 foot radius. “This stuff is gold, kiddo. Gold.” Gabriel lifted his mug, taking a quick sip.

Sam snorted a laugh as Gabriel lowered his drink, a dab of whipped cream still clinging to the end of his nose and upper lip.

Gabriel fixed Sam with a puzzled gaze as he set his mug back on the table. Sam leaned in, not more than an inch from Gabriel’s face, and said lowly, “You’ve got a little whipped cream here,” he placed a kiss on the tip of Gabriel’s nose, “and here.” Sam moved to Gabriel’s lips, kissing him chastely at first, but then licking his way into Gabriel’s mouth, chasing the sweet taste of the whipped cream.

Sam leaned back, much to Gabriel’s disappointment, his face still hovering close enough that Sam could smell the sweetness of the cream on Gabriel’s breath. “Gold, huh?” Sam licked his lips, Gabriel chasing the motion with his eyes. “Not bad.” Sam said with a mischievous smirk before closing the space between the two of them, capturing Gabriel’s lips once again.


End file.
